User blog:TheJollyScot/Endless Ocean Custom Map ideas. 2
Welcome back to my suggestions for Endless Ocean maps, part 2. For part two I have picked two Pacific locations, one is warmly temperate, based on the waters around Oceania, both brackish and marine. The other is tropical, the waters of Hawaii. I’ll also have a few extra additions to the Zahhaba region and other marine maps in general. As per usual there will be a few liberties, so don’t expect a 100% accurate list...more like 95%. Hawaii We’ll start off with Hawaii. This island is rich in both terrestrial and aquatic, despite numerous extinctions and introduction of invasive species, many of the islands native species have recovered over the years due to conservation projects. Many species found Hawaii can also be found elsewhere, such as the Yellow Tang, Pyramid Butterflyfish, Bandit Angelfish and Flame Angelfish, allowing for overlap with other maps such as Gatama Atoll. But there are also a variety of endemic sea life which we’ll consider here, including some new families who will pop up later such as Morwongs. 1. We start off with the Hawksbill sea turtle (Eretmochelys imbricata). This sea turtle is famous for its jagged shell, which also sadly is the reason it is endangered. It was hunted indiscriminately to make jewellery and other items until conservation efforts were in place. Hawaii has many main nesting sites for this species and we can only hope its future looks brighter in the coming years. 2. The Hawaiian Monk Seal (Neomonachus schauinslandi) is the cousin of the Mediterranean Monk Seal already in the game and like it is an endangered species. Luckily though, conservation efforts are being made to try and help both species. 3. For a first shoaling fish, I’ve gone for an unusual choice, the Milkfish (Chanos chanos) or awa as its known in Hawaiian, the last surviving member of the family Chanidae, which evolved in the Cretaceous period. Like the ladyfish and tarpon, they are more closely related to eels than other forms of fish and reproduce in a similar manner with complex larvae stages. With a deeply forked tail, the milkfish is a speedy swimmer and feeds mainly on invertebrates and algae. This fish will also appear in the Australian map’s brackish mangrove area, where they spawn. 4. Another shoaler, the Rainbow Runner (Elagatis bipinnulata), is a gorgeous medium sized fish with a gold body and two pairs of bright blue lines running horizontally down its body. This fish is found throughout the world’s tropical oceans, so could be transferred to other maps in the game. 5. Now for a strange fish, both literally and in name. The Strange-Tailed Flagfin (Kuhlia xenura) is found only in Hawaii and unusually can live in fresh, brackish and marine waters. Though often overlooked and not as flashy as the Rainbow Runner, it does have a nice olive green body. 6. For the smaller coral reef dwelling fish, of which there are a lot on this list, we’ll start with a Chromis damselfish. The Hawaiian Chromis (Chromis ovalis) is a highly underrated fish and I have no idea why its not a more common aquarium fish. Perhaps its larger size to most chromis is what puts people off, making it harder to house and requiring a much larger tank to hold a shoal. Though I think they would be a lovely addition to community aquariums. They are a gentle giant of the chromis and have beautiful colours both as juveniles and adults. The juveniles are a glittering blue with yellow fins and the adults are a cheerful yellow splashed with pink and purple. I think the juveniles would be great in zoom in spots and adults out in the main water. 7. Another rarity to Hawaii is the Masked Angelfish (Genicanthus personatus). ''This magnificent angelfish is part of the Genicanthus genus. All species in this genus eat plankton and display sexual dimorphism, differences in colour between genders. In the masked case, the female is a pearly white with a black band across its tail and a black ‘mask’ pattern on its face. The male is a powdery blue with a yellow ‘mask’, orange fins and a black tail. The Genicanthus is a rare yet popular type of angelfish, being more calmer and less destructive than the larger Holacanthus and you can bet on a few more popping up on this list. The Masked Angelfish has recently been bred in captivity and so hopefully we’ll see more of this elusive beauty. 8. Another angelfish from Hawaii is Potter’s Angelfish or the Russet Angelfish (''Centropyge potteri). ''This lovely little angelfish is a striking combination bright orange and deep blue. Unlike the masked angelfish, this species is very common and more widespread being found on near other islands in the middle of the Pacific. It is rather delicate in aquariums sadly, but with Endless Ocean we can bring this fish closer to homes without the difficulties of keeping it reality. 9. Time for a pair of butterflyfish. The first is sadly a threatened species throughout its range. The Chevron Butterflyfish (''Chaetodon trifascialis) is an obligate coralivore, meaning it will only eat coral. Due to pollution and the resulting coral bleaching, its numbers have been decreasing in many parts of the Indian and Pacific oceans. This fish is extremely aggressive to other butterflyfish, often chasing them out of their territory and I think this could be implemented in the Hawaii map with pairs of adult Chevrons patrolling an area of coral and no other butterflyfish nearby. Chevrons can appear both as juveniles and adults and are beautiful vibrant fish. Like some other fish, it is extremely difficult to keep in aquariums, so having it in the game would be another way to enjoy the fish in a way. 10. And now for something almost completely different. The Bluestripe Butterflyfish (Chaetodon fremblii) is almost the complete opposite of the Chevron. This bright and jolly fish is usually very gentle to other fish and is a generalist feeder. It is rarely kept in aquariums though, probably due to the adults being a bit more picky when introduced to a tank, so its best to get juveniles instead who adapt more readily. Overall an underrated fish that needs more love. 11. Another butterflyfish is Tinker’s Butterflyfish (Chaetodon tinkeri). While also rarely seen, this butterflyfish never fails to turn heads. The lower third of its body is solid black ringed by yellow, while its middle is white covered in black spots. Finishing this is a yellow mask over the eyes. Like the Bluestripe this is a lovely fish for aquariums when acclimatized properly and is extremely gentle. Two honorable mention butterflyfish and both also are rather underrated, are the Lemon or Millet butterflyfish (Chaetodon miliaris) ''and the Pebbled Butterflyfish (''Chaetodon multicinctus). While these two don't have the wow factor of some other butterflyfish, their durability and friendly behaviour make them ideal for aquariums and are a lovely sight on dives. A fourth butterflyfish also endemic to Hawaii is the mysterious Smith's Butterflyfish (Chaetodon smithi). This round fish has a black front half and a bright yellow lower half, with fins etched in blue. Its found in deeper reefs and is thus rarely encountered. 12. Something very different now, the Hawaiian Morwong (Goniistius vittatus). Morwongs are part of the Centrarchiformes, which are most commonly found around Australia and South America. Morwongs are large slow moving fish that live near the sea floor, where they prey mainly on shellfish and other invertebrates. A rather obscure family, the Hawaiian Morwong is the only Morwong you will have a possibility to see in aquariums, which is a real shame because the family does contain some real gems, one of whom you’ll meet in the Japanese map. The Hawaiian Morwong is a lovely stripy black and white fish with muted gold fins. A slow yet placid and vivid fish to grace the sea floor 13. Another oddity, the Whiskered Boarfish (Evistias acutirostris) comes from the Pentacerotidae or armourheads, a strange family and some species resemble freshwater angelfish. They can make an interesting medium sized fish with their graceful fins. The Whiskered Boarfish is a mostly dark grey fish with white stripes and olive fins. Though not the most pretty fish in the world it will make a notable shoaling fish. 14. On a smaller scale for shoaling fish, there’s the Bicolour Anthias (Pseudanthias bicolor), a bright and colourful fish with a yellow and pink body with lashings of lavender and purple on its fins. It is also one of the hardiest anthias to be kept in aquariums. 15. Another addition to the filefish, this time its the Scrawled Filefish (Aluterus scriptus). At over a meter long it is one of the largest of the family and yet is just as gentle as any other filefish. It mainly feeds on small anemones, crustaceans, tunicates and algae. This fish is also found in the Atlantic and Indian oceans also and its colouration can vary greatly but I’d pick the Hawaiian variant, which is covered in a maze of brilliant blue lines. 16. There are two new Moray eels which will make fascinating additions to the game and both are found in Hawaiian and Japanese waters, so I’ll divide them between each map. For Hawaii I’d pick the Starry Moray (Gymnothorax nudivomer). This beautiful black eel is covered in white speckles and has a brilliant yellow mouth. 17. Squirrelfish/Soldierfish are kind of difficult to add. Most are bright red or stripy cand ycane colours and can be hard to differentiate, however I have found one that really stands out. The Goldlined Squirrelfish (Neoniphon aurolineatus). This little shoaling fish is pale pink with magnificent gold stripes across its body. They inhabit caverns and shaded areas, coming out mainly to feed at night. 18. For some surgeonfish I’d recommend the Chevron Tang (Ctenochaetus hawaiiensis). The adults are mostly olive with white or blue stripes. The young however are completely different, bright orange with blue and purple lines. This fish was once avoided in the early days of marine aquariums as the adults were thought be hideous. This was due to stress and poor diets causing them to become muted once mature. However with advanced filters and better understanding of the diets of these fish, the adults can fully develop their patterns and reveal their subtle beauty. This tang is part of the Ctenochaetus genus or birstletooth tangs. These tangs are usually much more gentle than other genus. 19. A more famous and well known tang, the Achilles Tang (Acanthurus achilles) is found throughout the Pacific, but is most common around Hawaii. A strong swimmer in the wild, this fish is very delicate in captivity and needs careful acclimation, but it isn’t as picky or stringent as the Chevron Butterflyfish. The brilliant orange and white at the tail is a beautiful contrast to the deep brown body. 20. An unusual choice, the Hawaiian White Spotted Toby (Canthigaster jactator) is a lovely little pufferfish that is found only around the waters of Hawaii. As the name suggests, the dark body of this fish is covered in large white spots. I feel this could make a sweet little fish for zoom in spots and something Oceane could point as a favourite of hers. 21. The hawkfish have not been covered in Endless Ocean, which is unsurprising. Although often shown in books and extremely hardy fish which adapt well to captivity, they’re rarely kept in aquariums due to their carnivorous diet, mainly consisting of small fish and crustaceans. They are also rather territorial, thus making them difficult to keep with most commonly kept animals. However one species has been popular for many decades . The unique Longnose Hawkfish (Oxycirrhites typus) is only species in its genus. With a flattened body, long mouth and pale body covered in red chequers, this fish always catches the eye. It is adapted to hide among gorgonians and other soft corals. It is also quite gentle for a hawkfish, being more adapted to feed on smaller invertebrates rather than fish. 22. A new addition to the game’s tiny triggerfish roster and an important fish, the Reef Triggerfish (Rhinecanthus rectangulus), is the state fish of Hawaii. It is also notable for having the longest name for a fish in native Hawaiian, who call it humuhumunukunukuāpua‘a….but for simplicity we’ll stick with Reef Triggerfish. This striking fish has a colour scheme which looks almost like a modern painting, with clear lines in black, olive, pale green, yellow, orange and bright blue. Unlike some of the bolder triggerfish, the reef triggerfish is rather shy and usually keeps its distance from divers. 23. A pair of brilliant wrasse for either zoom ins or free swimming animals are the Christmas Wrasse (Thalassoma trilobatum), a jolly green and red fish and the Flame Wrasse (Cirrhilabrus jordani), which is a fiery blaze of pink, purple, red and yellow. Another wrasse found throughout the Indian and Pacific oceans, as well as parts of the Atlantic, the Surge Wrasse (Thalassoma purpureum). As its name suggests, it inhabits areas with heavy wave action. It grows to an impressive size and is a beautiful shade of green with red stripes. 24. A spectacular fish, the Schooling Bannerfish (Heniochus diphreutes) resembled the Moorish Idol and is in fact sometimes called the False Moorish Idol or even Poor Man's Moorish Idol. Despite these unfair names, it is just as elegant and beautiful and more importantly, a hardy fish which adapts well to captivity unlike the delicate Moorish Idol. This fish has a thin body and its white dorsal fin extends to form a long filament. Its body is adorned with three black stripes and a yellow tail. As its name suggests it lives in large shoals and feeds on plankton. They are similar to the Pennant Coralfish but more widespread. I haven't put the Pennant Coralfish on any list because there's really not that many differences and the common Schooling Bannerfish can appear in other maps throughout the Indian and Pacific Oceans. 25. Last but not least, we have a famous species of shark. The Black Tipped Reef Shark (Carcharhinus melanopterus) is the most common shark species in the Indian and Pacific oceans. A lovely shark with a bronze body and black tipped fins, it is also relatively harmless to humans, though may bite if provoked. They will provide a memorable sight among the smaller fish on the reef. Another shark which can appear is the Sandbar Shark (Carcharhinus plumbeus). While it may look similar to the bull shark, it is a gentle creature and rarely if ever attacks humans. Both of these sharks adapt well to captivity. This is just a taster of the animals in Hawaii. As before to make a full list of every single fish would be too much but I hope this gets people thinking. Oceania The coastlines and islands around Australia and New Zealand exhibit a great diversity in environments, from tropical coral reefs, including the famous Great Barrier Reef and temperate waters to the south, cooled by currents from Antarctica. I think this map will be similar to the Zahhab region where an area will have coral reefs and deeper waters which will be home to animals which thrive in colder climates, as well as brackish water mangrove species. There will also be some familiar faces like the Tasselled Wobbegong shark. 1. We’ll start off the list with an obscure yet important species of turtle. The Flatback Turtle (Natator depressus) is endemic to the Australian continental shelf and, while it has a smaller range than other turtles, is far more easy to protect for conservation. It is the most protected of all turtle species and its numbers have been steadily rising. While not as iconic as some other turtles such as the loggerhead, green or leatherback, the Flatback Turtle is still an important species and could make for an interesting inclusion to the shorelines. 2. To start off the brackish water area, first we’ll have one of the most famous of mangrove dwellers, a mudskippers. There are several species which live in Australia, two of which I have picked for this list. The Barred Mudskipper (Periophthalmus argentilineatus) and the Slender Mudskipper (Periophthalmus gracilis). These little fish live near and on shorelines use their well developed pectoral and pelvic fins to walk on land when the tide is out and find tidal pools to stay in until the tide comes back in again. Mudskippers are omnivores that eat algae and small invertebrates, though some of the larger species also eat fish. They would be a wonderful feature for zoom in points. 3. For a medium sized shoaling fish for both the reef and brackish inlet, there’s the Diamondfish or Silver Moonfish (Monodactylus argenteus). This glittering fish has a diamond shaped body which flashes silver and gold. They are also familiar to aquarists as one of the easiest brackish water fish to keep. They live in large shoals and are lively and playful, though they will eat small fish and crustaceans. Interestingly, these fish are highly adaptable and can live in freshwater, brackish and marine environments, with juveniles mostly living around mangroves for shelter. 4. Another active fish, the Spotted Scat (Scatophagus argusis) also a familiar face in aquariums. Unlike the Diamondfish, the Scats are much more calmer and is a mainly herbivorous fish. They can make an interesting medium sized fish, similar to the peacock butterfly bass. Also a shout out to the Target Bass (Terapon jarbua) as another possibility. 5. The main attraction of the brackish mangroves is the Banded Archerfish (Toxotes jaculatrix). This fish is famous for its ability to spit water to knock insects from the shore or off branches and into the water. They also have a familiar profile with an upturned mouth and a silvery body with black stripes. There are several species of Archerfish but the Banded species is the most familiar. All Archerfish move between fresh, marine and brackish waters. 6. Moving into the coral reefs, we’ll start off with the damselfish. Up first are two fish often referenced in aquarium books but usually not for a good reason. The Blue Velvet Damselfish (Neoglyphidodon oxyodon) is dramatically coloured as a juvenile. Its black body has a yellow sash down its middle and brilliant neon blue lines run along its face, body and fins. The second damsel, Behn’s Damselfish (Neoglyphidodon nigroris) is also a wonderfully coloured juvenile, being bright yellow with black stripes across its body. As juveniles, these damsels are very gentle, however as adults, these damsels are extremely aggressive and their brilliant colouration dims into dark browns and greys. Both species could feature purely as juveniles in zoom in spots, adding dashes of colour and extra young fish options in the aquarium. 7. A more placid damselfish this time, the Bicolour Chromis (Chromis margaritifer). These delightful little chromis are peaceful shoaling fish which can occupy a similar role to the Blue-Green Chromis. While not as bright as other fish, the black and white body coupled with blue eyes is very pretty. Another alternative could be the Barrier Reef Chromis (Chromis nitida), which is just as beautiful and peaceful. 8. Two more peaceful damsels, the Talbot’s Damselfish (Chrysiptera talboti) and Rolland’s Damselfish (Chrysiptera rollandi) are an unsung heros of aquariums. Rarely seen or displayed, they will however delight anyone who happens upon them. As well as being more mellow and gentle than many other damsels, both damsels are very pretty. The Talbot’s damsel is unique for having a predominantly pink body, a colour you don’t normally see in coral reef fish outside of anthias. Coupled with canary yellow fins and attractive black spot, makes for a dainty little fish. Rolland’s damsels are a little more difficult to describe as there are many colour variations but on the whole, they all have similar colours; white and black with lashings of yellow and occasionally mauve. While obscure, these fish are always wonderful to see in aquariums and unlike many destructive and domineering damsels, these two species are usually well behaved given plenty of tank space. 7. Moving on to the angelfish and I have found three species which will be wonderful for this map. The first is Lamarck’s Angelfish (Genicanthus lamarck), another plankton feeding Genicanthus angelfish. This is the most commonly found Genicanthus found in aquariums due to its abundance and versatility. Pearly white with black lines and dots, this angelfish is mostly peaceful, but will chase away smaller plankton eaters which they see as competition. 8. A famous angelfish which I am surprised hasn’t appeared in the games, the Coral Beauty (Centropyge bispinosa), is for lack of better words, a beauty. With bright red and orange sides bordered by velvet blue and purple, this angelfish is always catches the eye. In terms of behaviour, the Coral Beauty is very shy and docile compared to other dwarf angels, but it will pick at tankmates if there is a shortage of algae or the tank is too small. This will probably be one of the highlights for zoom in spots. 9. I hope I’m not saturating this map with angelfish, but here’s another famous dwarf angelfish. Eibl’s Angelfish (Centropyge eibli) is another mostly docile dwarf angelfish and also one of the largest. It also has a distinction of being one of the hardiest angelfish and is often a first for semi-advanced aquarists. The Eibl’s angel has a subtle beauty to it, with a pearly body covered in orangey red stripes and a black tail with a sapphire blue outline. Some more dwarf angels will feature again in later maps. A thrid dwarf angel, which I'll reference later, is the Lemonpeel Angelfish (Centropyge flavissimus). This bright yellow angelfish has splashes of blue around its eye, fins and gills. In contrast to the Coral Beauty and Eibl Angel, the Lemonpeel is very territorial and aggressive to more gentle fish which it will see as competition, but is usually fine with more aggressive fish. 10. The fourth angelfish is the unusual but popular Scribbled Angelfish (Chaetodontoplus duboulayi). This angelfish has a beautiful deep blue body with pale yellow patterns. It is far more gentle than other large angels and can even be bullied by them the confines of aquariums. They have become a symbol of Australia’s reefs and would be an iconic species to have in this map. 11. Another family introduced here is the rabbitfish. There’s not many additions here though, bar a few standout species. Introduced here is the Foxface Rabbitfish (Siganus vulpinus). This familiar bright yellow fish has recognisable black and white markings across its elongated face. Rabbitfish are similar to their relatives, the surgeonfish, in that they are primarily herbivorous and will form shoals. Like surgeonfish, they are not completely unprotected and have venomous spines down their backs to deter predators. The venom is nowhere near as potent as those in lionfish fins. The Foxface Rabbitfish is often kept in marine aquariums to control algae and for its beautiful colours and can even be kept with predatory fish which will avoid it due to its poisonous fins. 12. An interesting surgeonfish, the Chocolate Surgeonfish (Acanthurus pyroferus) shares a feature with a few other surgeonfish. As juveniles, these surgeons mimic dwarf angelfish, in the Chocolate surgeon’s case, the Lemonpeel Angelfish which will feature in another list. It is unknown why they mimic dwarf angelfish, possibly because the dwarf angels have tougher skin and are therefore less tempting prey for a carnivore. The adult fish, while not as brightly coloured, is still an attractive fish with muted yellows, oranges and browns and this fish allows some funny joking with GG who may mistake the young for Lemonpeels. 13. A type of sea chub, the Stripey (Microcanthus strigatus) comes from the western Pacific and can also be found in Japan and Hawaii, but is most common in Australian waters. They can be found in estuaries and coastal reefs, thus making an interesting phase from brackish into marine waters. This fish is a jovial yellow with black stripes across its body. I’ve just noticed there are lots of stripey fish in this list. These fish can be kept in aquariums easily, but are rarely seen in pet stores for some reason. Oddly, the Stripey is the only species of the Microcanthus genus. 14. I’m going to also include four butterflyfish that are difficult or impossible to keep in aquariums, due to being obligate coralvores. I feel Endless Ocean and other games can be great platforms to see these fish up close and personal without the tragedy of them starving in tanks. I will split these butterflyfish equally between the Australian and future Japanese maps. The two fish in Australia are the Oval Butterflyfish (Chaetodon lunulatus) and the Ornate Butterflyfish (Chaetodon ornatissimus). The Oval Butterfly is one of three similar butterflyfish and is found in the Pacific; the two similar species are found in the Indian Ocean and around the Arabian coast. A truly beautiful fish with a pale yellow body covered in blue stripes (See, there are the stripes again!) and black markings over its eyes. The Ornate Butterflyfish is also beautiful with a pale greenish blue body and bright orange stripes. It is unfortunate these fish cannot be kept in aquariums yet to admire their beauty, but for now a representation in games will do. 15. Another famous coral reef dweller, the delicate Copperband Butterflyfish (Chelmon rostratus) ''occupies a similar niche to the current Yellow Longnose Butterfly, using an elongated snout to pick small invertebrates from between rocks. The Copperband is well known for its bands of coppery orange across its pearly white body. While popular, it is difficult to acclimatise in aquariums but isn’t impossible like some butterflyfish. 16. Scott’s Wrasse (''Cirrhilabrus scottorum) is a part of the Fairy Wrasse or Cirrhilabrus genus. These wrasse are all plankton feeders and are popular aquarium fish due to their small size, bright colours and peaceful temperaments. There is a staggering array of fairy wrasse and it can be a bit too much to take in. These wrasse also live in groups consisting of one male and a number of females and display colour variations over their range. Scott’s Wrasse is mainly green but with yellow, orange, red and blue. 17. An unusual yet beloved wrasse, the Bird Wrasse (Gomphosus varius) ''is an active medium sized fish with an elongated snout for pecking small animals from rock cavities, similar to the Copperband Butterfly. The males are a brilliant green, while females and younger fish are a mixture of bronzey green and orange. This fish used to be discussed at length in aquarium books, but is now mostly neglected for some reason. 18. Moving into the colder waters now, we come across some unusual fish. First up is the Ornate Cowfish (''Aracana ornata). A slow moving boxfish which displays sexual dimorphism, or differences between genders. Male Ornate Cowfish are yellow covered in blue stripes and dots with a black and white underbelly and an orange and blue tailfin. Females meanwhile are white with brown stripes. With tough armoured skin covered in bony ridges and spines, as well as being able to release toxins when stressed, this fish and other puffers are heavily defended against predators. As it is quite small, the Ornate Cowfish is best reserved for zoom in zones. 19. Another boxfish, the White Barred Boxfish (Anoplocapros lenticularis) is a highly recognisable being one of the rare red fish with a pair of white stripes on its head and tail. Its colouration actually reminds me of the famous Peppermint Angelfish, more on that later. This boxfish is larger than the Ornate Cowfish and so would make an excellent free swimming animal. 20. Another stripe covered sea chub this time. The Footballer Sweep (Neatypus obliquus) is so named because their patterns look similarly to the striped jumpers football players wear. With gold bands across a white body, this fish is a striking sight. There are several other sea chubs unique to Australia, most with stripes, but I’ll keep it to this and the Stripey because, honestly, the rest are pretty samey. 21. We are now introduced to a living fossil, the Old Wife (Enoplosus armatus). This relatively large fish is half a meter long and the only modern member of the Enoplosidae and can only be found in colder waters around Australia. This family evolved 65 million years ago, soon after the extinction of the dinosaurs and resemble butterflyfish. The Old Wife has a silvery body covered in brown stripes and has prominent dorsal fins with sharp spines which can cause injuries if grabbed. They can be found living alone, in pairs or in shoals. 22. Two possible Morwongs can also be found along the colder coasts of Australia and New Zealand. The Magpie Perch (Cheilodactylus nigripes), a brown and white fish with a pink tail and the Red Moki (Cheilodactylus spectabilis) which has a mostly reddish brown body with white stripes. Both of these fish are similar to the Hawaiian Morwong and are surprisingly long lived fish, with some living up 60 years old. 23. Another large filefish also makes its home in the waters of western Australia, the Horseshoe Leatherjacket (Meuschenia hippocrepis) is around half the size of the Scrawled Filefish and is a magnificent fish in its own right. Its body is a vibrant blue with tints of green and a large yellow and blue eyespot in the middle of its body. Coupled with a dark blue face and vibrant blue tail markings, altogether this filefish is a stunning sight to behold. 24. A denizen of the deeper reefs, the Eastern Nannygai (Centroberyx affinis) is a medium shoaling fish. With its large eyes and red scales, it is a close relative of the Splended Alfonsino and feeds mainly on small fish, mollusks and crustaceans. 25. Another iconic species for Australia and which I left out in the original version of the blog, the Harlequin Tusk fish (Choerodon fasciatus). This fish is white with brilliant orange stripes bordered with blue, a slightly pinkish tail and red and blue fins. Another interesting feature of this fish is its sharp bright blue teeth. These teeth are used by the teeth to break small clams and other shellfish against rocks to get to the soft animal within. 26. A pair of clownfish now. First is the obscure Whiteband Clownfish (Amphiprion latezonatus). This interesting clown has a black body with white bands. The second clown is the Barrier Reef Clownfish (Amphiprion akindynos), which has a stocky orange body with a white tail and two thin white bands on its body. 27. Last and not least, and I feel ridiculous for forgetting this one, the Port Jackson Shark (Heterodontus portusjacksoni). This famous small shark is related to the Japanese Bullhead shark, sharing similar teeth designed for crushing shellfish and spines in front the dorsal fins for defence. Mottled brown all over, it has a distinct darker brown harness shaped pattern along its body. 28. Future JollyScot here adding new bits and pieces to my old blogs, especially outside of the fish. I have done far too many of them I will admit. So to balance it out some crustaceans, especially a new line of hermit crabs, and other invertebrates. First off is the Elegant or Blue-Knuckled Hermit Crab (Calcinus elegans). This jewel bright crab has bold blue stripes across its body and fiery orange antenna. It is relatively rare in aquariums but is relatively common around Australia and the Marshall Islands. 29. Another small crustacean, the White-Spotted anemone shrimp (Periclimenes brevicarpalis), as its name suggests, mainly dwells within anemones for protection. It is safe from the anemone's stinging cells thanks to a coating of mucus, similar to that found in clownfish. It can also be found on sea cucumbers. 30. The beautiful but infamous genus Conus, commonly known as Cone Shells, are a group of gastropod molluscs. They are extremely venomous dart-shaped radula, a mollusc version of a tongue, which they use to attack and paralyze prey before swallowing them. While the smaller species, which feed mainly on worms, are not dangerous to humans, stings from the larger species which feed mainly on small bottom dwelling fish such as gobies, can be powerful enough to kill a human. These molluscs are generally avoided by divers, but empty shells from dead specimens are often collected as souveniers or for jewellery. 31. Another random fish is the Spiny Chromis (Acanthochromis polyacanthus). ''While not a true chromis, this fish has many chromis like qualities; its a shoaling species which lives close to coral reefs and in aquariums is usually well behaved. What makes this fish stand out is that its one of the few marine fish which can be readlily bred in aquariums. Unlike most egg scattering species, it lacks a planktonic larvae state and thus the larger fry are easier to feed and grow properly. Young fish are a beautiful greenish blue with a broken orange line running down its side, while adults are mostly grey with a white tail and back fins. 32. One of the most infamous of all sea animals is the tiny yet lethal box jellyfish. While they can be found throughout the Indian and Pacific oceans, they are most common around Australia for some reason. Some species of box jellies have enough venom to kill over 60 adult humans, including the species proposed for this map, the Sea Wasp (''Chironex fleckeri), ''which is also the largest type of box jellyfish. I think this jellyfish should appear in an enclosed space, which could be used for a storyline and while not killing the player outright, it does push them back to the start of the area, with whoever you're diving with helping you back to the surface for medical attention. 33. Another dangerous animal group I'm introducing here, sea snakes. These snakes are part of the Elapidae family, which includes cobras. As such they have some of the most powerful venom of all snakes and can cause paralysis, accompanied by dizzyness, thirst, tongue swelling and vomiting and, in the worst cases, damage to skeletal muscles. However most sea snakes are very easy going and don't bite unless provoked and even when they bite, they usually don't inject venom and do it only as a warning. Their fangs are also quite shallow and are unable to pierce the thick skin of a wet suit. Of course there are exceptions and Australia is home to one of those, the Olive Sea Snake (''Aipysurus laevis). ''This snake is an aggressive predator and will readily bite if provoked. However despite its dangerous reputation, its populations have suffered declines due to becoming entangled with prawn trawl nets. 34. A slightly less dangerous animal now, the Splendid Dottyback (''Pseudochromis splendens), mostly because I feel like I've done dottybacks a disservice. This is one of the larger of the dottybacks and is extremely territorial of its home and is aggressive in aquariums. It is a beautiful fish but one which should be considered before adding to any tank. Another possible dottyback is the rare Oblique-Lined Dottyback (Cypho purpurescens). This rare fish comes from the Coral Sea off the northern coast of Australia and is less aggressive than some other dottybacks. Male fish are a jewel bright red with purple edged scales and a black spot on its fins, while female fish range from purple in the head area to red and yellow towards its tail. A third dottyback is the equally rare Firetail Dottyback (Pseudochromis flammicauda). This fish has a grey body with a brilliant orange head and an equally bright orange tail. And that is the proposed Oceania map. While taking some liberties with the geography, I think this will make a wonderfully unique diving experience full of strange creatures and memorable landmarks. So far I’ve only focused on the fish and larger mammals or reptiles. I will probably later do a follow up for the invertebrates such as sea stars and crustaceans found these areas. Because of the sheer vastness in those animals I’ve limited myself for now with more easily identifiable species to give just a taster. Zahhab Region changes. Only a few changes and additions here and there for this map, which is already pretty rich and diverse at present. However one or two animals can be added for an extra flavour of Red Sea life. 1. The Orchid Dottyback (Pseudochromis fridmani) a small bright pink fish with a playful and friendly personality. 2 The Arabian Butterflyfish, (Chaetodon melapterus). Sort of pushing it here as its only found at the very south of the Red Sea, but an alluring yet delicate beauty. 3. The Sohal tang, (Acanthurus sohal), an imposing grey, blue and orange tang. This fish is extremely fast, aggressive and domineering both in aquariums and in the wild. 4. The Marginated Damselfish (Dascyllus marginatus) is a mysterious Dascyllus damsel. While most of the family are aggressive, this one seems more calmer but is rarely if ever found in aquariums. 5. This fish isn’t solely found in the Red Sea, but with a future fish from the same family coming in the Japanese map, I think this fish will be comfortable either here on in the Oceania map. Hector’s Goby (Koumansetta hecto) is a small brown goby covered in brilliant green lines and eyespots. A sweet and unassuming fish overall and often overlooked. 6. On a larger scale, the Ribboned Sweetlips (Plectorhinchus polytaenia) is stunning as both a juvenile and an adult, unlike the related Harlequin Sweetlips. With white and yellow stripes, it is a true beauty. 7. An interesting duo, the Blackline Fangblenny (Meiacanthus nigrolineatus) is a tiny bright blue and cream coloured fish which has a mildly venomous bite for defence. This venom isn’t deadly to humans or even most other fish, but it is painful for its size. The second blenny almost looks exactly like the fangblenny...for good reason. The Red Sea Mimic Blenny (Ecsenius gravieri) as its name suggests mimics the fangblenny’s colouration to avoid predation, as most predators will associate the cream and blue with a venomous fish. This could also lead to some funny situations with the characters mistaking the two, meeting the friendly mimic blenny first before encountering the actual venomous fangblenny. And that for now is my lists for any new Endless Ocean additions, which may probably never happen sadly. But we can hope. I hope this hasn’t been too egregious and stripe filled. Next time I hope to make another interesting map with Japan’s waters, similar to what I did with Oceania. Thank you for reading. Category:Blog posts